


Wilted Rose

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, Rose Lalonde - Freeform, Scat, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rose Lalonde decides to have a fun night messing her diapers, until things get out of hand.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Wilted Rose

Rose Lalonde loved poop. She loved poop more than any girl should. Whenever she pooped her diapers (which was often), she would save her balled up messy diapers for later. She finally decided that tonight was the night she would have her fun. The beautiful blonde lay in her bed, surrounded by dozens of dirty diapers from days past, clad in nothing but her black bra and an extremely thick diaper.

Luckily for Rose, she wouldn't have to wait long before she had her fun. She was already feeling an intense pressure in her gut. Rose loved this feeling, since she knew what came next would be heavenly. She got into a squatting position, surrounded by her dirty diapers, about to make a new one to add to the collection. 

Rose barely had to push as tons and tons of smelly, sticky shit came pouring out of her voluptuous ass. Her once white diaper bulged out and stained a gorgeous brown. Rose absolutely loved the smell of her own shit, it served as a constant reminder of how much of a filthy scat whore she really was! 

Rose put a hand on the seat of her diaper, getting a feel for the mound of shit that just came out of her. It was so big! So warm! She couldn't help but feel proud whenever she messed herself. She kept her hand pressed on her dirty diaper, softy and slowly rubbing her shit onto her ass. But as she was squishing her diaper, she felt a bit of resistance. A pushing feeling. 

Rose couldn't believe it! She was messing _again_. Her diaper bloated even more, filling up with a second wave of warm, mushy mess. But even Rose's incredibly thick diapers couldn't hold all of her poop. Her mess spilled out of the legbands of her diaper, little piles of her shit fell onto her bed beneath her, she even got some on her hand from when she was rubbing herself.

Rose took her shit covered hand and smeared it on her breast, leaving a brown handprint on her once pristine bra. Rose was hornier than ever now. She grabbed one of her old dirty diapers from beside her and stuck her free hand down the front of her diaper. Rose started rubbing her filthy, shit stained genitalia while hugging her old, messy diaper. She rubbed faster and faster, with so much passion and arousal behind each stroke of her cum dripping pussy.

Rose couldn't control herself. A huge spurt of sticky cum dripped out of her as she let out a moan of pure satisfaction. She felt so blissful. She grabbed some more of her dirty diapers and kissed them. She loved scat so much! But maybe her body loved scat a bit too much. She still had to go. Rose lay down on her bed, cuddling with her rolled up, shitty diapers, and prepared to go even more.

Shit just kept flowing out of Rose, more and more each second, leaking out of her diaper. She didn't even know how it was possible to shit as much as she was, but it didn't matter. She was having too much fun. It wasn't long before her womanly mud completely covered her bed. Rose was laying in a massive puddle of her own feces. This was pretty much Rose's own personal heaven, come to life. Her bed was absolutely covered in shit and so was she. 

Rose just kept messing and it looked as if there was no end in sight. Her floor was now completely covered in shit. There wasn't a single clean spot of her bedroom from her bed to the floor. Rose didn't even bother to think about how to stop herself, she didn't want to. Shit just kept pouring out of the smelly blonde. Her room was slowly filling up with poop. Rose hugged her messy, shit filled diapers once more and inhaled deeply, taking in all her disgusting smells.

So there she was, Rose Lalonde. The woman who's once beautiful, blonde hair was now stained brown. The woman who's formerly pale white skin was absolutely covered in shit. The woman surrounded by months worth of dirty diapers. The woman who's bedroom was now nothing more then a swimming pool of her own muddy feces. 

And she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
